


Ikigai

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: From another websiteCute crap
Kudos: 1





	Ikigai

this is when the child is six years of age, so a couple years from this year I think.

Song Lan is a man of few expressions, and even fewer words. However, he shows a lot through his actions. He likes to touch, hold, cuddle, kiss, lavish attention on people. Those people happen to be his husbands and son. Mau Akira is now the only one left in the house. He misses the girls, he really does...At least he still has his son. The kid won’t be leaving for at least twelve years. Speaking of, Mau and his dog ran about the house. Song Lan nearly sighed at this...However, he did not, he simply patted each as they ran by.

This caused Mau to stop, the dog still running, and turn to his father. Baba (2) and mama were still sleeping. Odd for Xiao Xingchen, but not for Xue Yang and his work hours. “Baba...why’d you pat me?” the boy child asked. The man simply smiled at him. He giggled and jumped on Song Lan, hugging him. He then climbed back off his lap, to find the dog. He and the dog returned shortly, going to the couch. The television was turned on, and they sat and watched. Yes, even the dog watched the cartoon or anime. 

A-Lan sighed in relief that they were quiet and now occupied. They were only occupied for the time being...but still helpful. He hummed as he set back to work on his novel. He was a writer, A-Chen an editor, and A-Yang an artist. He often had his youngest husband help him. A-Yang drew so well, captured scenes so well. It worked for the stories of his that were picture books. Most of those were kids books, of course. The books were always about his son and the dog. So many copies sold each year, it was amazing.

Not to mention A-Chen always bought three, one for each girl and one for Mau. He liked to see himself and the dog. He liked the way his mama A-Yang drew. Speaking of, they finally seemed to be rousing up there. Soon, footsteps sounded on the stairs. A-Chen appeared, A-Yang rounding the corner shortly after. The two taller men kissed, then A-Lan kissed A-Yang. “Ikigai,” Mau randomly said, and A-Yang hurried to look it up. “A reason to get up in the morning; a reason to live,” he recited. “Must have learned it from Jesh,” was said. 

It was quite true, though, and the three men smiled at each other. A-Chen moves to make breakfast, his turn this time.


End file.
